Tu destino eres tú mismo
by AnzuAngel
Summary: Este es un final alternativo a The end of time Wes y Jen forever! Gracias a la faraona por ayudarme a subir esta historia ¡Gracias ANZUXATEM4EVER! atte: GALAXI PINK!
1. Chapter 1

Ke onda! PRIMERO KE NADA TENGO KE DECIR KE ESTE FIC NO ES MIO! ES DE GALAXI PINK! ASI KE LOS REVIEWS SON PARA ELLA! Y SOLO PARA ELLA! YO SOLO SUBI SU FIC!

Disclaimer: yo no poseo los power rangers ni este fic!

Bien disfruten este fic! Y si kieren continuacion manden sus reviews!

Capitulo 1: Destiny's choice

Cuando regresaron al futuro, Jen fue la última en despertar; cuando vino a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, su pensamiento inmediatamente, regresó en el tiempo y lo primero que salió de sus labios fue el nombre del gran amor de su vida "Wes" ahora lo sabía.  
Y lo sabía, porque al ver aparecer a Alex, lo primero que hizo, fue preguntarle qué había ocurrido con él y cuando él le contestó con su flema habitual "Sucumbió" ella no fue capaz de asimilarlo, se llevó las manos al rostro y ese gesto impulsó a Alex a contarle todo:  
- Él no lo logró, pero su sacrificio no fue en vano, al contrario, su esfuerzo sirvió para salvar el futuro, de hecho, por eso ahora la Academia de Fuerza de Tiempo lleva su nombre, y la medalla al heroísmo también, su tumba está en el monumento que se halla en la entrada a la academia... - Pero Alex, no pudo acabar con lo que estaba diciendo, porque Jen no lo resistió:  
- ¡NOOOOOOO! – gritó y salió corriendo de allí con las lágrimas corriendo a raudales por sus mejillas y sollozando sin poder contenerse, corrió por pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la Academia Fuerza de Tiempo, vio el monumento que ella recordaba, no estaba ahí antes, era como un mausoleo con una pequeña cámara subterránea. Quebrada por los sollozos, Jen entró en la cámara y tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando vio lo que vió: Había una estatua tamaño natural, de asombroso realismo, una estatua del futuro, que representaba a Wes con su uniforme de Red Ranger y el casco bajo el brazo, pero Jen se dió cuenta que el color de los ojos de la estatua, no era brillante como el de Wes, cuando la miraba (nada habría podido reproducir el indescriptible color de los ojos de Wes) y la sonrisa de la estatua no era la sonrisa radiante que ella conocía tan bien, y los fríos labios de acrílico de la estatua, no eran para nada los gruesos y sensuales labios que ella tan bien había llegado a conocer y a desear.  
Pero la estatua no era lo que destrozó a Jen, fue que a los pies de la estatua había una gran losa de mármol y en la losa estaba grabado el nombre "Wesley Collins 1980- 2001 Amado hijo, devoto amigo. El héroe más grande del mundo" Jen no pudo resistirlo y cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba de Wes, sollozando:  
- ¡Wes, amor mío, mi único amor¿Por qué hiciste esto¿Por qué me has enviado aquí¡Mi lugar no es aquí¡Era allí, contigo¡Si debía morir, era a tu lado, luchando¡No quiero vivir mi vida, si no estás conmigo para compartirla!- y sacó de su cintura la pistola y se apuntó con ella a la cabeza, pero no alcanzó a disparar, porque el brazo de Alex la detuvo. La había estado escuchando y supo de inmediato, que Jen había dejado de amarlo, ella ya no le pertenecía, ya la había perdido, la verdad, lo sabía desde que había ido al pasado y había tomado brevemente el lugar que antaño fuera de él, había albergado la esperanza de que, tal vez Jen, al saber a Wes muerto, lo iba a olvidar y regresaría a su lado, le tomaría tiempo, pero lo haría pero al verla y darse cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a morir por él, supo de inmediato que Jen ya no lo amaba. Le había perdido el cariño:  
- Jen, no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo permitir que acabes con tu vida si hay algo que puedo hacer para impedirlo: voy a dejarte volver al pasado, tú y tus amigos deben ir, deben ayudar a Wes y deben salvarle la vida.  
- ¿Lo harás, Alex?- pregunta Jen con la cara empapada.  
- Sí, Jen lo haré. Tú ya no me amas, Jen, no tiene sentido que te retenga aquí, te dejaré volver y haré los arreglos para que seas asignada al siglo XXI, te puedas quedar allí y seas feliz junto a Wes.  
- Gracias, Alex, realmente, te lo agradezco- pero no fue ella la única, tras Alex llegaron, Katie, Lucas y Trip.  
- Siempre supe que lo entenderías, Alex- dijo Katie- me sorprendería mucho que en este siglo no existiese una chica que sepa valorar eso.  
- Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta, - dijo Lucas- si no fue Jen, estoy seguro que hay una chica esperando por ti en cualquier sitio.  
- Alex, habrá una chica con cosas nuevas para ofrecerte con tus locuras, dispuesta a realizar lo irrealizable, aún tienes mucha vida por delante- dijo Trip.  
- Gracias, chicos- dijo Alex y sonrió y por un momento, su sonrisa encajó con la de Wes- Llévense el Mega Zord, van a necesitarlo.  
Entonces, los cinco chicos dieron media vuelta y empezaron a correr, llegaron a la plataforma de lanzamiento y abordaron la nave, Jen solo pensaba "¡Resiste Wes, la ayuda va en camino¡Vuelvo a casa!" una vez en sus asientos, Jen dijo  
- ¡Ahora Lucas, Wes nos necesita!- entonces Lucas encendió la nave y cruzaron el portal del tiempo.  
En el siglo XXI Wes estaba a punto de sucumbir. Eric estaba demasiado malherido y había demasiados cyclobots para poder derrotarlos solo, cuando estaba a punto de ser aniquilado, un estampido de rayos lo salvó; Él los reconoció enseguida, eran las armas B, eso solamente podía significar una cosa, los chicos habían regresado y, por consiguiente, Jen venía con ellos, casi estuvo a punto de decir "¡Gracias a Dios!", Pero cayó en la cuenta de que si ella y los demás estaban aquí, estaban en peligro, Ransik aún no había sido atrapado y, por consiguiente, ella estaba en peligro. Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo y Wes tampoco, empezaron a luchar contra los cyclobots hasta que ya no quedó ninguno.  
Una vez derrotados, Wes volvió a su identidad habitual y los chicos también, pero Jen no pudo contenerse, la felicidad que la llenó al ver a Wes vivo la impulsó a correr a los brazos de Wes y abrazarlo como si quisiera grabarse a fuego en su cuerpo, él la recibió y también la estrechó contra su cuerpo, los demás estaban muy felices de volver a ver a Wes y por supuesto de volverlos a ver juntos:  
- ¿Cómo llegaron¿Por qué han vuelto?- preguntó Wes  
- No íbamos a dejarte solo, Wes- respondió Katie  
- ¿De verdad creíste que te librarías de nosotros tan fácilmente?- preguntó Lucas  
- No eres el único que puede elegir tu destino, Wes- le dijo Jen aún abrazada a él y le susurró al oído- Y yo tenía que volver a casa.  
- ¿Volver a casa? Pero ¡Si estás aquí!- dijo Wes  
- Sí Wes, estoy en casa, mi hogar es donde esté mi corazón, y mi corazón está aquí- dijo Jen llevando sus manos al pecho de Wes- Está aquí, latiendo al mismo tiempo que el tuyo.  
- Es el único, Jen. Aparte de ustedes, en la nave del tiempo también se iba mi corazón, te lo había entregado el día en que te conocí, y lo llevaste contigo, mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo.- Entonces Jen lo abrazó y los demás también se unieron al abrazo, pero en ese momento Wes les dice:  
- Ya habrá tiempo para esto más tarde, amigos: Eric está muy malherido, tenemos que ayudarlo antes de que Ransik envíe más cyclobots.  
- Cuenta con eso, Wes- dice Trip- Por alguna razón, creo que Alex lo sabía y me entregó esto- dice mostrando una redomita llena de un líquido incoloro- Hay que administrarle esto, esto lo salvará.  
- Muy bien, vamos, está en el hospital de Silver Hills- dice Wes. Entonces van y una vez en el hospital preguntan por él. Katie se llevó las manos al rostro, muy sorprendida porque jamás había visto a nadie tan malherido, pero al mismo tiempo tan lleno de deseos de luchar. Entonces se decidió a entrar y administrarle el suero que lo salvaría, los demás se quedaron afuera para evitar que los doctores o las enfermeras se enteraran de que estaban administrando un medicamento que no habían prescrito y que, por supuesto, no existía.  
Una vez Katia le administró el suero, los monitores registraron la mejoría casi inmediatamente, sus latidos empezaron a cobrar fuerza, su respiración se regularizó y Eric exhaló un suspiro que le dejó muy en claro que se había recuperado

CONTINUARA!...

BIEN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA GALAXI PINK!

PS: ESTA HISTORIA ES UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO A "THE END OF TIME"


	2. Encuentro de dos mundos

De modo que Katie y Lucas se quedaron en el hospital para cuidar de Eric y ponerlo al tanto de lo que ocurría, mientras Wes Jen y Trip se iban a la mansión y ponían al señor Collins al corriente, el señor Collins inmediatamente puso a los guardias de plata a disposición de los chicos y ordenó preparar el ala oeste de la mansión para los chicos de modo que no tuvieran que volver a la destruida Torre del reloj.  
Entonces Katie y Lucas llevaron a Eric a la mansión y se dispusieron a trazar un plan, pero esa noche Wes y Jen se fueron a la recámara de Wes y se acostaron, ella necesitaba dormir para suplir la falta de un modificador de memoria, el se recostó a su lado y la abrazó dejó un beso en su rostro y se durmió.  
Al otro día, los chicos se despertaron bastante temprano, pero decidieron que Jen y Wes durmieran un poco más de modo que se fueron a la cocina de la mansión a tomar desayuno, entonces recibieron una inesperada visita, alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana, Phillips le anunció a Eric que había una "hermosa joven rubia" esperando por él en la sala, todos se miraron muy sorprendidos, más que nada por la sonrisa que puso Eric al salir de la cocina hacia la sala, entonces muy sigilosamente se asomaron, cabeza sobre cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, y se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron a Eric en los brazos de una hermosa joven rubia, no era otra que Taylor Eardhart, quien había sido avisada de lo que le pasaba a Eric (vaya uno a saber cómo) y al ir al hospital le habían informado de que estaba en la mansión Collins:  
-Eric estoy tan feliz de que ya estés bien, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías- dijo Taylor sin sacar sus brazos del cuello de Eric.  
-No quería preocuparte, Golden dorada (el apodo cariñoso que él le tenía, si alguien lo quiere usar en sus fic, primero avísenme) No quería que esto te asustara.  
-Más me asustaría, en realidad me daría pánico el no volver a verte nunca más, perderte a ti, es perder la mitad de mi vida.  
-Ya estoy bien, linda, no debes preocuparte.  
-Cole me contó que tus amigos del futuro habían vuel….- y se quedó callada porque en ese momento con un estrépito Katie, Lucas y Trip habían caído de bruces al lado de la puerta de la cocina quedando todos boca abajo uno sobre otro.   
-¿Qué hacían asomados escuchando todos ahí? – Les pregunta, divertido, Eric  
-Es que de lo que sabemos, no teníamos idea de que ya tenías una chica- explica Katie- En el futuro, claro que tienes descendencia y a menos que estemos equivocados con las fechas, tu descendencia es de ella.  
-Wes nos ha dicho, que era capaz de creerse cualquier cosa de ti, excepto que te fueras a enamorar, pero no sabíamos que iba a ser tan pronto.-En eso ven que por la elegante escalera vienen bajando Wes y Jen, tenían aspecto de haber descansado muy bien, pero ambos traían un enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y a juzgar por la cara inexpresiva de Taylor y Eric, se deducía que no necesitaban saber lo que había pasado puesto que debían de saberlo muy bien.  
Esa tarde se la pasaron en el ala oeste de la mansión preparando una estrategia, Eric había puesto a todos los guardias de plata a patrullar la ciudad, y la misma Taylor se había ofrecido a que su Eagle Zord patrullara desde el aire para darle informes. Y el resto de los chicos de Fuerza Salvaje, también habían ofrecido su ayuda.  
Y de hecho aquello les había servido mucho, pues fue el mismo Eagle Zord el que le informó a Taylor de que Frax había sido destruido y que Nadira estaba dudando seriamente acerca de seguir odiando a los humanos. Ella inmediatamente contactó a Eric quien a su vez, informó a la Fuerza De Tiempo.  
Cuando se enfrentaron a Ransik a nadie se le habría pasado por la cabeza que si Nadira no hubiese estado metida en la refriega, tal vez Ransik nunca habría reconocido sus errores, pero cuando por error la atacó creyendo que atacaba a Jen, muchos casi agradecieron a Nadira el haber estado involucrada.  
Cuando el resto de chicos iban a volver al futuro, Jen los abrazó a todos, pero esta vez lloraba de felicidad, porque esta vez se quedaba junto al gran amor de su vida.  
Por supuesto que ahora ella sería la líder de Las Guardianas de Plata de modo que ahora ya llevaba el uniforme azul marino, con los cordones rojos colgando de su hombro y la gorrita roja igual a la de Wes. Una vez que los chicos se hubieron marchado (no sin antes jurarles que iban a regresar para su boda) Wes y Jen regresaron al cuartel general, pero Wes estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de tener a Jen cerca todos los días que ni se dio cuenta de que Eric se había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.  
Claro, de la faz de la Tierra que era redonda y giraba en el espacio, porque la que flotaba en el aire lo tenía sobre sí misma, él estaba en el Animarium con los chicos de Fuerza Salvaje, y todos estaban bombardeándolo a preguntas acerca de lo que había ocurrido.  
Cuando por fin lo dejaron respirar, Max les preguntó:  
- Bueno, ahora que ya capturaron al mutante jefe ¿qué van a hacer ahora?- entonces Taylor mira a Eric y le sonríe:  
- ¿Se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo?- entonces él le responde:  
- Se lo diré yo- entonces pone un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Taylor y les dice a todos:  
- Chicos, me complazco en informarles que ahora Taylor Eardhart es, oficialmente, mi novia.  
- ¡¡Eso es grandioso!- exclaman al unísono Max y Danny -¡Es fantástico Taylor! Debo admitir que no creí verte nunca de novia- dice Max  
- Me parece grandioso, amiga- dice Alyssa – Estoy segura de que Eric es el mejor chico que podías encontrar, sé que él te dará el lugar que te mereces.  
- Me alegro mucho por ti, Taylor- dijo la princesa Shayla- Un corazón puro como el tuyo, se merecía tener a otro de corazón igual de puro, me alegra mucho que lo hayas encontrado.  
- Muchas gracias princesa Shayla- dijo Eric- Cariño, debo irme- dijo dirigiéndose a Taylor- Wes me necesita para mostrarle a Jen cuáles serán sus funciones ahora que es la líder de Las Guardianas de Plata  
- Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Taylor- Nos vemos esta noche ¿si?  
- Por supuesto, hay una fiesta en la mansión Collins, Wes quiere darle una bienvenida a Jen por todo lo alto y, por supuesto, están todos invitados.  
- ¡Gracias Eric! Puedes contar con nosotros- exclama Max y dirigiéndose a Danny dice - ¡Hay fiesta amigo!- Entonces cuando Eric se va, todos miran a Cole, quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que Eric había dicho:   
- Cole, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿No te alegras por mi?- pregunta Taylor.  
- ¡Claro que sí, Taylor! ¡Me da muchísimo gusto por ti! Es que estaba sorprendido, pude percibir que esta es la primera vez que Eric se enamora de verdad, su corazón latía de una manera que solo puede hacerlo cuando uno encuentra a su verdadero amor.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta extrañada a Taylor.- entonces Cole se acerca a ella y le dice al oído:  
- El corazón de Merrick y la princesa Shayla, laten exactamente igual cuando están juntos y cada mañana lo siento de nuevo cuando la princesa regresa después de cantarle al Deer Zord.  
Esa noche, en la mansión Collins, la fiesta estaba resultando estupenda, todos los amigos y colegas de Wes lo felicitaban por su hermosa novia y Jen estaba disfrutando enormemente, pues se sentía como una princesa de cuento, ya que estaba usando un traje que era –para ella- muy antiguo, pero en realidad era un modelo exclusivo de Chanel y el señor Collins lo había encargado expresamente traer desde París en su avioneta privada.  
Ahora era la Fuerza Salvaje la encargada de proteger a la Tierra, puesto que Ransik ya había sido capturado y, por lo tanto, ahora la amenaza eran los orgs y por supuesto su máximo líder el Amo Org.   
Taylor y Alyssa ya eran las mejores amigas de Jen, y ahora salían juntas a todas partes, cuando ni ellas estaban ocupadas exterminando orgs, ni ella patrullando las calles de Silver Hills, pero Alyssa tenía una duda secreta que quiso aclarar a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, cuando Taylor estaba volando y ellas la fueron a esperar a la base:  
- Jen quisiera hacerte una pregunta, algo… personal- dijo Alyssa.  
- Claro, Alyssa, puedes hacerme la pregunta que desees- dijo Jen.  
- Cuando volviste al futuro y volviste a ver a Alex, tu ex – prometido, ¿no sentiste nada por él a pesar de ser la copia exacta de Wes excepto por el cabello negro?  
- Nada, Alyssa, nada de nada, la verdad, es que ya sabía que Alex estaba vivo, él ya había venido y lo ví, pero fue entonces cuando pude notar la abismal diferencia entre él y Wes.  
- ¿Y cuál vendría siendo esa?- inquiere Alyssa  
- Wes tenía esa chispa de vida que le faltaba a Alex, Wes era…estaba… Wes vivía, él le daba a la vida su justo valor, para él la vida no era mortalmente seria, él sabía encontrarle a la vida su lado gracioso y eso era algo que Alex no podía hacer, aunque, curiosamente, era eso lo que me atrajo de Alex al principio, pero al conocer a Wes me dí cuenta de que eso era lo que me faltaba con Alex.  
- ¿Entonces reparaste en que te habías enamorado de Wes?  
- Sí y debo admitir que jamás creí que llegaría a enamorarme de él.- Cuando más tarde Alyssa tuvo que irse a la escuela, puesto que los niños tenían una excursión muy importante, fue Taylor la que tocó ese tema nuevamente:  
- Pero Jen, Wes era idéntico a Alex, lo único diferente era el cabello rubio, ¿nunca temiste llegar a enamorarte de Wes?  
- No, la verdad es que no, no hasta que ví que Alex estaba vivo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que la semejanza era solo física, Wes y Alex no podían ser más distintos el uno del otro, aunque a primera vista pareciesen idénticos.  
- De modo que hasta ver a Alex, no temías amar a Wes.  
- Nunca lo temí, siempre veía la sortija que Alex me dio y eso me hacía recordarlo, pero cuando volví a verlo, me cayó el veinte de que en realidad me estaba enamorando de Wes, que él estaba borrando el recuerdo de Alex; fue algo que no puedo explicar: me sentí culpable, pero al mismo tiempo no me importaba porque ya Alex no significaba lo mismo para mí.  
- Nadie podía culparte por amar a Wes- dijo Taylor- Cuando yo conocí a Eric, no me vas a creer, lo conocí cuando me infraccionó por exceso de velocidad, en ese momento creí que nunca odiaría a alguien tanto, y cuando más tarde nos conocimos como rangers, me pareció muy arrogante, pero era solo porque ninguno de los dos sabíamos que ésas criaturas eran mitad mutantes y mitad orgs.  
- Recuerdo eso, fue en el animarium, Wes y yo estuvimos juntos esa noche, pero nos dimos cuenta de que estaban flirteando ambos en un estilo muy particular, Wes conoce a Eric y me dijo que jamás lo había visto así con ninguna chica.  
- Tiene una sonrisa muy tierna- dijo Taylor con una mirada soñadora  
- ¿¡¡Queeeee? ¿Me estás diciendo que viste sonreír a Eric? Discúlpame pero ¿estamos hablando del mismo Eric Myers?   
- ¿Nunca lo han visto sonreír? Creí que siendo sus amigos lo habrían hecho.  
- De hecho una o dos veces, pero siempre porque uno de nosotros se equivocaba por algo, nunca lo vimos sonreír porque sí y menos con una chica.   
- No te eches las manos a la cabeza si te digo que incluso ha reído conmigo, ese día de campo, luego de vencer a los mutorgs, cuando me quitó el libro salimos corriendo y tropezamos, pero él me tenía abrazada y rodamos abrazados y sin dejar de reír.  
- ¡Dios mío, pero si hasta podría asegurar que Eric está enamorado!- exclama Jen- Si lo conociera como lo conoce Wes, sería capaz de afirmarlo, pero por lo que me dices, creo que hay grandes posibilidades de que lo esté.  
- ¿O sea que vendría, siendo yo la primera chica de Eric?- inquiere Taylor.  
- Nunca creí que sería yo la que lo afirmaría, pero creo que lo eres, a juzgar por lo que Wes me cuenta, no habían chicas en la vida de Eric hasta que te conoció a ti  
- No puedo creerlo, creí que sería yo la que tardaría en enamorarse, de hecho, tampoco me había sentido así antes con ningún chico y eso si consideramos que en mi escuadrón había chicos que no estaban nada de mal.  
- ¿Y nunca te gustó ninguno de ellos?- pregunta Jen  
- ¿Qué estás soñando, Jen? Yo era siete años mayor que el más viejo, además, la mayoría me saca treinta centímetros, Eric no es mucho más alto que yo, pero por lo menos con él, no tengo que ponerme en posición de bailarina, para besarlo.  
- ¿Posición de bailarina?- pregunta Jen.  
- Sí, posición de bailarina, en palabras simples, en puntillas y Eric no tiene que doblarse en cuatro cuando me va a besar a mi.  
- Vaya, entonces sí que deben ser muy altos en la Fuerza Aérea- dice Jen.  
- Se exige una estatura mínima- explica Taylor- Un piloto demasiado bajo, no podría pilotear en condiciones óptimas un F-14 Tomcat y si no pasas esa prueba, no puedes llegar a los MIGS que son más pequeños, pero nadie en su sano juicio le entregaría un MIG a un piloto novato.  
- Eso es algo que no se ve en el futuro. En el futuro se dictaminó que no podían perderse grandes talentos por algo tan nimio como la estatura- dice Jen- En la Academia Fuerza de Tiempo, toda la infraestructura y todo el arsenal está pensado y diseñado para toda clase de estaturas.  
- Eso sería lo que haría falta en el presente- explica Taylor- He visto chicos que son una verdadera maravilla en lo que se refiere a aviones, podrían recitarse las artes del motor de un avión cabeza abajo y a ojos cerrados, pero solo por unos centímetros no pueden abordar un avión, por eso los portaaviones están repletos de técnicos, pero muy pocos pilotos.  
- Deben tener a cinco técnicos por cada piloto- sonríe Jen  
- Ocho- la corrige Taylor- Son ocho técnicos por avión, cuatro por la mañana y cuatro por la noche, en circunstancias normales, los mismos cuatro técnicos se ocuparían todo el día del mismo avión, pero si así fuera, los cuatro restantes no tendrían absolutamente nada que hacer.


End file.
